Chemically amplified photoresists have replaced chain-scission photoresists due to improved photo-speed at 248 nm and shorter wavelengths, while providing acceptable spatial resolution for images in the sub-quarter micron regime. However, acceptable spatial resolution at sub-100 nm dimensions for advanced patterning nodes requires improved chemically amplified photoresist materials and compositions. Poor photolithographic image resolution limits the scaling of devices of integrated circuits.